Kim Possible
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a high school student and freelance hero/vigilante, and is the titular main character of the Kim Possible ''series. She is unusual in this in that she not only lacks a secret identity, but also remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her schoolmates are aware of her work but don't do anything about it unless it somehow affects them directly. At school, Kim is one of the most popular kids, the head of her cheer-leading squad ''and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. She is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. Appearance Kim is a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. Kim's primary civilian clothes, through her first couple years of high school are a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans, and a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis, or running shoes. She has been shown at certain times to not wear a bra. As the years progress, she begins to wear a wider variety of civilian cloths such as a red short-sleeve sweater, or a yellow tunic top. By her Senior year, she has phased most of her midriff exposing outfits out of her wardrobe. Most iconic is her traditional mission outfit consisting of a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes. Midway during her Senior year, it is replaced with a purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, grey shoes, and tight grey gloves as her previous gear is discontinued at Club Banana and Smarty Mart. Personality Kim is a confident and assertive teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart which compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own. However, she can also be very competitive and arrogant in certain situations, especially when others, including Ron, appear to do things better than her. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes gave her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as is evident when she attempts to coach her brothers' soccer team, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Abilities Kim is extremely athletic in terms of having peak-human strength, agility, metabolism, and extensive reflexes, which had been honed and perfected through years of cheer-leading practice and later on actual mission experience. However, Kim is already remarkably agile even before she becomes a cheerleader. Years later during Global Justice's research into The Ron Factor, she claims that her genetics rock, and while the validity of that was never verified, her paternal grandmother is equally if not more talented in similar areas, and all members of her immediate family have occasionally participated in her missions with notable ease despite no preparation beforehand, most especially her younger brothers. Regardless of the source, this incredible skill allows Kim to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams and rockets with little apparent effort. She was also highly skilled in numerous types and styles of martial arts, knowing sixteen different types of Kung-Fu, including Mantis Kung-Fu. Her skills were aptly demonstrated by the fact that she was consistently able to go toe to toe against villains like Shego, an older and more experienced villainess whose super-enhanced abilities allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. Trivia * Kim is the first character from Kim Possible to appear in the Heroes Coalition fics. * Kim had a boyfriend named Ron Stoppable. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Vigilante Category:Unknown Status